


once and future

by dollsome



Category: Merlin (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-07
Updated: 2011-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-22 09:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/236362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollsome/pseuds/dollsome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’ve mellowed in your old age,” Merlin remarks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	once and future

“You’ve mellowed in your old age,” Merlin remarks. It’s obviously a compliment. They’re sitting in a Starbucks, looking a great deal like any twenty-something couple sitting in a Starbucks. Morgana is having dangerously passionate feelings about the peppermint mocha she’s halfway finished with. Also, jeans. Jeans are _brilliant._

“You’re not nearly as bearded as we’d all hoped you’d be,” she responds.

“I tried that for awhile,” Merlin says. “Didn’t feel it suited me.”

“From what I’ve picked up, the all-powerful old bearded wizard has become a bit of a cliché,” Morgana admits.

“Sorry about trying to kill you,” Merlin says. “All those times.”

Morgana shrugs it off. “Sorry about trapping you in that cave for a bit.”

“Centuries,” Merlin says.

“A bit,” Morgana reiterates airily.

“Of course,” Merlin grumbles. “Somehow that got pinned on Nimueh in the stories, anyhow.”

“Just for once,” Morgana sighs, “I’d so love the proper credit.”

“They really like making you a hideous old crone,” Merlin says. He sounds very innocent, but looks far too delighted for anyone’s good.

Morgana glowers. “Don’t remind me.” She takes another sip of perfection, then asks, more seriously, “Why do you think we’re here, Merlin? Isn’t it a bit odd for us to be, you know, _awake_?”

“I expect it’ll have to do with Arthur,” Merlin says.

Morgana pulls a face. “Doesn’t it always?”

Merlin laughs, then sobers. He looks very old and very wise for a twenty-something. “We’d best get to work.”

“We’d best,” Morgana agrees, every bit as somber.

Then:

“D’you think we have time to split a muffin first?”

“Blueberry?”

“Pumpkin, obviously!”

“Right,” Merlin sighs. “We’re doomed never to be on the same side, aren’t we?”

“Buy us a muffin, then, nemesis,” Morgana orders cheerily.


End file.
